GH Angst 1: Children
by larajla
Summary: Mai sees a soul taken for the first time and emphasizes with the mother. But, is there a reason why she feels so strongly?


They were too late. 

Mai knelt down by their client's wife. She cradled Aiko-san's unconscious head in her lap. Blood slowly seeped from between the woman's legs. The newlyweds had been so happy. They were going to have their first child in the spring. Monk pointed out that Mai was happier than the mother-to-be when they'd arrived at the client's home. Ayako had covered her mouth, not wanting anyone to know the secret. She had promised to keep it to herself until Mai decided to share the news with the other SPR members. 

Naru should have made the couple leave. Mai asked him more than once only to have him coldly explain that he knew what he was doing. Five couples before them had lost a child to the ghost. The couple hadn't wanted to leave. Naru agreed, knowing the activity would stop without a pregnant woman in the home. 

Mai ignored the throbbing of her shoulder and hip. She had been thrown against the wall as well at the beginning of the attack, but it was more to get her out of the way. Mai's Nine Cuts seemed to have little effect on the ghost. The dark-haired woman in her lap had hit the wall with her stomach first and promptly became unconscious. Mai sat still during the attack, held in place by the ghost. As Mai watched, the woman slid down the wall and the ghost gleefully claimed another as his own. When the ghost left, the pressure holding her down was released. Mai crawled toward her. 

Screaming and thumping on the wall became splintering as the team fought their way through the sealed door. Mai's focus was on the woman in front of her. She didn't notice the cracks in the door. 

The small soul left the woman's body. Mai could no longer hold back the tears. So many hopes, so many dreams were lost. Mai gently pushed the woman's hair from her face. She wished she could have done something . . . changed anything so the baby wasn't lost. 

The cries of children filled the room as the door burst inward. The team paused in shock, staring the scene of broken furniture surrounding an unconscious bleeding woman being held by their own Mai who was crying her heart out. Lin quickly called for an ambulance. Ayako hurried to Aiko-san's side to help as she could. Naru tried to pull Mai away, but she shoved his arm away and stayed with their client's wife. 

John led the paramedics into the room. Naru pulled Mai away, ignoring her feeble attempts to stay with their client's wife. As Aiko-san was wheeled out of the house Mai collapsed. Naru grabbed her and carried her to base, frowning. He put her on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked as she cried. 

"Mai, you need to control yourself," Naru snapped. The rest of the team looked unhappy with Naru, but he was beyond frustrated with his assistant. He wouldn't admit his frustration was fueled by worry. Masako placed a hand on Naru's arm. 

"She can't hear you. It's her first time." 

"First time for what, Masako?" Monk asked, watching Mai. 

"Normally we deal with ghosts. They are already dead. Tonight, Mai felt someone die." 

"Aiko-san didn't die," Naru muttered. 

"Mai had a physical and psychic connection with Aiko-san. She felt when the baby died," Masako lifted her sleeve, but not fast enough to hide the tears in her eyes. 

Naru looked at Masako with slight shock on his face and then back to Mai. Monk sat next to her and pulled her close, whispering assurances to her. 

"Mai-chan, there's nothing you could do," Monk assured her. Mai shook her head and pushed at Monk, but he wouldn't let go. Slowly, Mai relaxed as she cried until she fell asleep.

\- x X x - 

Naru noticed movement from the couch. Before he even thought about it, he was at Mai's side. He gently tucked the blanket around Mai that Ayako had brought in before the rest of the team went to bed. Naru refused to sleep when Mai might need him. Lin insisted staying up with him as well. 

"Naru, someone might see," Mai whispered as she tried to move away from him. She felt Lin already knew, but she didn't want to take any chances. 

"Let them see. How are you feeling?" Naru put a finger under Mai's chin and tilted her face up. 

"You said it was a secret. You didn't want the others to know." Mai looked confused at her secret boyfriend. He smiled slightly but it didn't make his eyes. Unlike the normal coldness Mai was used to seeing there, she saw sadness. She tried to smile, but failed. Naru pulled her into his arms and held her. Mai felt safe. She always did when Naru held her. 

"Masako said you felt the baby die." Naru stated. Mai nodded her head. "Are you okay?" Mai stilled. 

"I don't know." Her whispered reply shook. 

"Aiko-san can get pregnant again," Naru said. Mai looked up. 

"I feel guilty," Mai said, pulling away. 

"We saw it on camera, Mai. You tried your best. It couldn't be helped." 

"That's not why I feel guilty," Mai admitted. 

"Then perhaps you should explain it to me," Naru suggested. Mai took his hand and placed it on her stomach. 

"There's a small part of me that's glad it wasn't me." Mai looked in his eyes. 

"Why would it . . . " Naru started then looked down at his hand. He looked back up to her face and back down. "You're pregnant?" Lin turned around from his laptop. Mai nodded shyly. 

"You're going to be a dad, Naru," Mai said, smiling sadly. Naru pulled her close again. Silently, he promised nothing would happen to either Mai or his unborn child.


End file.
